The ugly truth: Le prince de Forks
by Maedaa
Summary: Edward est tellement parfait, qu'on le nomme le prince de Forks, il adore ça , être aduler de tous et ne doute de rien, encore moins de lui...Mais Bella va lui cracher une vérité cru au visage, et doucement, il va évoluer; ALL human résum très nul, je sé


**Salut, je viens avec une toute nouvelle fiction, Je sais! Je devrais pas , vu que j'en ai une autre mais cette idée et venu et a plus jamais voulu partir! Donc j'ai décidé de l'écrire et de la poster!**

**Je vous préviens, ce ne sera pas bien long, pas plus de 5 chapitre au grand maximum...C'est juste un petit truc comme ça , qui m'est passée par la tête et qui est pratiquement fini...**

**Cette fiction sera entièrement du point de vue Edward et peut être , que je ferais un bonus en point de vue Bella, mais j'ai bien dit peut être.**

**Résumé: **Edward est le prince de forks, il est parfait, les filles l'adulent et les garçons l'admirent...Et il adore ça, il vit pour se faire aimer des gens et pense que personne ne le déteste et que tout le monde l'admire, mais Bella va entrer dans sa vie et va lui asséner une vérité de façon très brusque, il va être blesser, puis énervé mais au fond tout ce qu'elle aura fait, c'est le faire grandir...

**Voila! N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, j'ai bien envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez, je suis sûre...**

**La suite viendra plutôt vite**

**PS: les persos sont à S;M et j'avoue m'être inspiré d'un certains mangas...**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

« Ding ding ding ding! »

-Et merde! Soufflai-je

Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller en cours, ce matin-là. Mais j'étais Edward Cullen, et Edward Cullen ne séchait jamais les cours. Alors je me levai, tant bien que mal et me dirigeai , après avoir pris un caleçon et ma serviette, vers la salle de bain.

Je pris une bonne douche, je m'habillai d'une chemise et d'un jeans noir et ne tentai même pas de me coiffer de toute façon tout le monde me trouvait parfait quand j'étais mal-coiffé, donc à quoi bon me prendre la tête. Et voilà, j'étais enfin paré à aller en cours et à être , comme à mon habitude, Parfait.

Car en effet, j'étais parfait! Beau, douée à l'école (si je ne puis dire un génie), douée en sport, sympa, serviable, les filles m'adulaient et les garçons m'admiraient, je dois avouer que j'avais même reçu des déclarations de certains garçons.

A la base, j'avais tenu à être aussi parfait uniquement pour mes parents, étant adopté , je tenais à les rendre le plus fière possible pour que jamais il ne me renvoie à l'orphelinat . Et puis, ayant des capacité naturelles, ça a été plutôt simple; Ne pas faire de caprices, toujours obéir, ne jamais se plaindre...

J'adorais voir le regard admiratif d'Esmée quand toutes les autres mère disaient que j'étais le plus beau petit garçon qu'elles n'aient jamais vu . J'aimais voir le regard satisfait de Carlisle quand les autres de la famille était surpris par mes incroyables performances scolaires.

Puis le regard admiratifs, adorateurs des gens m'aient devenu indispensable, je ne pouvais pas m'en passer, j'adorais ça... Alors j'étais, ce que tout le monde voulait; PARFAIT.

Arrivée aux lycée , j'étais devenu le prince de Forks ! Et je n'étais pas près de changer!

-Salut Edward! Dit Lauren , d'une voix étrangement haut perché, alors que ces amies pouffaient derrière elle J'ai vu tes résultats des derniers exams trimestriels, tu as eu la meilleure note, Félicitation, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'enfuir , rouge comme une tomate.

Je venais à peine d'arriver sur le parking du lycée, que déjà ça commençait. Plusieurs filles me saluèrent timidement de la main et je leur répondit en souriant.

Jessica, une des filles les plus jolies du lycée fit tomber ses livres et je m'empressais d'aller les lui ramasser, elle rougit puis me sourit avant de bredouiller un « merci » et de partir. _Parfait, je vous dis!_

-Eh Edward!

Jasper, mon meilleur ami, vint me rejoindre avec sa petite amie Alice Brandon.

Jasper était blond, plutôt grand, gentil, intelligent et presque aussi beau que moi , Alice était joli, avec ses cheveux courts et noirs et sa petite taille, c'était aussi une véritable gravure de mode sur patte. Ils était tout les deux presque aussi populaire que moi, ils étaient donc les amis parfait du prince que j'étais.

Je sentis le regard admiratif de tout le lycée sur nous

« On dirait une photographie pour une célèbre marque » entendis-je quelqu'un souffler.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux , d'un geste nonchalant et j'entendis quelque gémissement plaintif au loin...et même un grognement...

_Hahahaha! C'était vraiment jouissif!_

-Salut Rosalie! Dit Alice à quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai vers celle que je considérais comme ma rivale. Rosalie Hale. La « Reine de glace ».

Elle était grande, avec de long cheveux blond comme de l'or, un visage ovale parfait, de magnifiques yeux bleu dans lesquels chacun se noyait, des lèvres roses et pleines et un sourire à la dentition parfaite. C'était la seule à m'avoir un jour volé la place de meilleure note. Les filles l'admiraient et les garçons l'adulaient.

Elle fit un sourire éblouissant et s'en alla , de sa démarche légère, ne se préoccupant pas des autres, se dirigeant vers sa seule amie, dont je ne pouvais me souvenir du nom.

Vint le cours de Biologie avancée, dans ce cour , j'étais toujours assis à côté de Jasper, Alice n'ayant pas pris ce cours comme option.

-Bon, pendant trois semaines, vous allez , par paire, me faire une présentation sur le sujet scientifiques de votre choix parmi ceux écrit sur le tableau. Dit Mr Banner, C'est moi qui décide des paires,

« Oh non » pensais-je? Ça allait faire une ou un chanceux , mais c'était pari pour être harcelé par celle ou celui sera avec moi.

-Jasper avec Rosalie...Angela avec Lauren...Eric avec Jessica... Edward avec Isabella...

Je regardai autour de moi, je ne savais pas c'était qui Isabella, moi!

-I...Isabella? Murmurai-je pour moi-même

-C'est moi. Dit une fille derrière moi,je me tournai et vit qu'elle était assise à côté de Rosalie, c'était sûrement elle, la seule amie de la reine de glace.

Rosalie me regardait de haut, ce qui m'agaça mais je ne laissait, biensur, rien paraître et fit un sourire à cette Isabella, qui semblait crispée.

« Ok! On pari combien qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. » pensai-je

-Salut, Isabella, j'espère qu'on va faire du super boulot ensemble, lui dit-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-Oui, c'est un honneur pour moi , simple mortel, de faire équipe avec un prince tel que toi, Edward. Répondit-elle.

Je perdis mon sourire instantanément .

_Attends, Atttends!_

_Quoi?_

_Je rêve!_

_Elle venait d'utiliser un ton hyper sarcastique là?_

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et semblait elle-même surprise d'avoir dit ça..

-Isabella Swan, vous pourriez vous taire s'il vous plaît? Vous perturbez le cours... s'énerva Mr Banner.

Évidemment, il ne me reprocha rien, car on ne réprimandé jamais Edward Cullen , il était trop parfait pour être réprimander!

Isabella rougit, et me regarda d'un air agacé puis détourna son visage vers la fenêtre, d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

Ok, il était carrément claire qu'elle avait un problème avec moi, mais quoi? Je la regarda à nouveau un instant puis je décidai de me concentrer sur mon cours.

Je ne suivit rien au cours de Biologie ce jour-là, je ne fis que penser à cette « Isabella » et à la raison de son dédain pour moi. J'étais le prince adorée de ce lycée, A-DO-Ré! Personne n'était jamais sarcastique envers moi, ou ne me regardait avec dédain, en tous cas pas à Forks.

La cloche sonna signifiant la fin du cours, je la vis passer devant moi rapidement et mon regard se scotcha à sa longue chevelure brune qui se balançait sur son dos au rythme de ses pas. Instinctivement je mis à la suivre, à travers le couloir du lycée, et malgré le nombre de personne qui s'y trouvait, je ne perdis pas des yeux ses longs cheveux. Il faut dire que les gens avait tendance à toujours me cédait le passage.

Elle s'arrêta devant son casier et l'ouvrit pour y mettre quelque bouquins et je m'approchai d'elle, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire ou lui dire, mais je m'approchai quand même.

-Isabella? Soufflai-je , à un mètre de son dos.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, elle sembla horrifiée de me voir devant elle, je ne pus m'empêchais d'être agacé.

-Oui. Dit-elle , évitant mes yeux.

_Nan mais c'était quoi son problème?_

-Je...commençai-je

Mais je vis Lauren avoir du mal à prendre un livre en haut de son casier, je le prit pour elle et lui tendit. Elle rougit furieusement en me lançant un regard adorateur:

-Oh merciiiii Edward! Tu es tellement galant! Gloussa-t-elle;

Je lui fit un de mes sourires, genre « C'est parce que tu le vaut bien, BABY » et me retourna vers Isabella.

Je perdis à nouveau mon sourire en voyant son regard. Elle avait l'air carrément écœurée?

Je me sentis carrément déstabilisée face à un regard de la sorte.

-I...Isabella? Bégayai-je

Elle me lança un regard noir puis me montra une fille à lunette du doigt:

-Tu vois cette fille à lunettes? C'est Angela, y'a même pas trois secondes, elle a fait tomber ses lunettes sous tes yeux, et ne voyant rien, elle s'est mis à quatre pattes à tâtonner par terre pour les retrouver, sans que personne ne l'aide. Mais toi, tu ne l'as même pas remarqué parce qu'elle n'est pas plutôt jolie ou populaire! Mais quand une jolie fille comme Lauren ou Jessica a des difficultés, t'es le premier à les aider! S'écria-t-elle.

Moi, je restais soufflée, ne sachant quoi répondre ou voulait-elle en venir? Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura:

-T'as rien d'un prince , Edward! T'es juste un sale profiteur qui penses qu'à toi! Tout ce que tu fais ou dis, c'est juste par rapport à toi, toi, toi et toi!

Puis elle ferma sèchement son casier et partit sans même me regarder, me laissant là, planté comme un « i » et totalement choqué.

_NAN MAIS POUR QUI ELLE SE PRENAIT?_

-Ben, elle a pas complétement tort...ria Alice

Je venais de tout raconter à Alice et Jasper.

-Quoi? Comment ça « elle a pas complétement tort »? m'exclamai-je, indigné

-C'est vrai que tu es un prince Edward, mais un prince artificielle, tu vois? Tu suis le protocole du prince mais ça put « claqué ». Tu aides les gens et tout , mais au fond, je sais que tu le fais plus pour toi... T'es comme la poupée Ken...dit-elle nonchalemment.

J'eus l'impression de tomber d'une énorme falaise. « Une poupée Ken »? Mais c'est vide une poupée! C'est sans esprit! C'est HORRIBLE! Je jetais un regard désespérée à Jasper mais il semblait étrangement très intéressé par ces chaussures sur le coup.

-Fait pas cette tête , Edward, me dit-elle en tapant sur mon épaule, Tout le monde aime Ken et puis personne d'autre doit s'en être rendu compte...

Je préférai ne pas en écouter plus et m'enfuit.

Elles racontaient n'importe quoi! Je ne pense pas qu'à moi! Je ne suis pas qu'une poupée vide! Je suis vraiment parfait.

Je ne parlerais plus jamais à cette Isabella, de toute façon elle avait sûrement dit ça , juste parce qu'elle était en colère que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant.

_Isabella avait tort!_

_Alice avait tort!_

_Elles avaient toutes tort!_

Mais au fil des semaines, je me rendis compte qu'elles avaient totalement raison.

Et ça me déprima. Je me rendis compte du vide de mon existence.

Personne ne savait qui j'étais réellement, et pour tout dire , je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je m'étais perdu dans cette perfection. Mais tout cela était était enfaite très vide, sans réel consistance et si je tentais de briser cette façade , je me rendais compte qu'il n'y avait rien derrière.

Même la présence de tout ces gens qui m'admiraient m'énervait.

Du coup, je me retrouvai souvent seul..._Merci Isabella!_

Et puis , elle aussi m'énervait, parce que plus le temps passa et plus je me retrouvai attiré par elle, à la regarder, à suivre du regard sa silhouette, ses longs cheveux.

Elle semblait passablement gênée et m'évitais sans aucune pitié. Cette fille était horrible, pourquoi était-elle venue remettre en cause tout ce en quoi je croyais?

Un jour, (un vendredi exactement) j'étais assis sur un banc dans la cour, seul , à ruminer et à tenter de me trouver une personnalité, quand elle passa devant moi.

Comme à mon habitude, je ne pus la quitter des yeux, elle se tourna soudainement vers moi, et me lança un regard plein de ….de pitié?

_Elle me regardait de haut? Comment osait-elle?_

Elle commença à s'approcher, avec de petits pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait? M'achever?

Arrivée en face de moi, elle me tendit une lettre, je le pris aussitôt, alors que j'aurais voulu la jeter! On aurait dit un chien!

-Edward, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé...Je ne suis pas du genre à dire des choses aussi dures au gens d'habitude au gens, mais je...je n'ai pas pu me retenir , désolé...

Elle avait dit tout ça, d'une voix douce mais très rapidement. Je la regardai avec attention, et elle avait affreusement sincère.

Je regardai à nouveau la lettre, et vit qu'il y avait un énorme coeur dessus; C'était une lettre d'amour , elle venait de me donner une lettre d'amour?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est de la part d'une de mes amies, elle était trop timide pour te la donner. Dit-elle simplement

Je perdis une nouvelle fois mon sourire..._(Ça devenait une habitude avec elle)_

Je levai mon regard vers elle, elle souriait...crispée mais joliment. Ses longs cheveux volaient au vent, ses joues était un peu rosies, et je vis pour la première fois que ces yeux était beaux , chocolatés et brillants.

Elle était plutôt joli...bon d'accord très joli...

-Au revoir Edward et encore désolé...souffla-t-elle avant de partir.

Elle est pas si méchante en faite...et puis elle a l'air d'être elle même au maximum. Peut-être pourrait-elle m'aider à me trouver? Peut-être qu'une fille comme elle , qui n'hésiterait pas à me dire les choses en face, serait une bonne amie à avoir?

Oui, voilà, il faillait que je devienne l'amie d'Isabella! Je me sentais revivre!

**« FASCINATION »**


End file.
